A Harvest Moon Christmas
by Kuruk
Summary: A series of flash fics about the canon couples of Mineral Town during the holidays.
1. Hats and Cocoa: Grary

I'M. NOT. DEAD!!!!!!!

Err, hi. It's me Kuruk! Just a little something to show that I'm not dead... just tormented my writer's block... Well, to get my creative juices flowing again, an to give you guys a Christmas present (belated... sorry...) I'm making this series of Christmas oneshots on the canon pairings of Harvest Moon! Hope you like! The first chapter is on Mary/Gray! Grary! My absolute favorite! Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: If I owned it, would I be writing here? No! I'd be writing all these oneshots as nice cutscenes! So, unfortunately... don't own.

* * *

_**Chapter One: Hats and Cocoa**_

_**Pairing: Mary/Gray (Grary)**_

Mary loved Christmastime…

In her opinion in most certainly was the most wonderful time of the year.

Well, people were much friendlier than they usually were and she was able to share her time with the friends and family that she loved so much. Plus, the snow, so pure and whimsical as it fell upon the land always seemed to serve as wonderful inspiration for the authoress.

And bundling up was always fun; breaking out the sweaters and scarves still bearing that magical scent. Mary loved reaching into the back of her closet and pulling out the sweaters that smelled like cocoa and pine…

And the festivals… were breathtaking.

But Mary hated Christmastime for one very important reason…

Sometimes it snowed so hard that she would be trapped alone in the library; apart from her family. Normally Mary didn't mind; on days like those she would have a trusty thermos filled with hot cocoa she prepared every morning. She would also take care to have her favorite novel on her person at all times, so that no matter she may be trapped by the snow she could pull the book out and read a bit.

But she still hated it.

And it had to do with Gray.

The blacksmith would come to her library everyday. Now, Mary couldn't pretend that she and Gray always had stimulating and constant conversation. No, at times Gray would just sit at his table and read and she would just write a bit, flustered by his mere presence in her midst.

But…

It was nice, having someone there with her.

Claire and the Doctor dropped around sometimes, but there was something about Gray that made Mary all too happy to deal with a frustrating case of writer's block as her mind constantly flitted to him.

But, on unpredictable winter days like this, a snowstorm could ruin those precious afternoons in the blink of an eye… and Mary hated that.

But Christmastime's good qualities certainly outweighed the bad.

Mary loved shopping for her loved ones. Yes, she was a woman and that was predictable… but Mary loved the thrill and anticipation she got while she imagined the receiver of her gift's reaction when he or she opened it and saw the item that the librarian had meticulously picked out from the catalogues her mother ordered from the city.

Yes, Mary was very happy with this year's presents…

She had purchased a power berry for Claire, a book on medicine for Tim, a recipe book each for Elli and Ann, some cookies for Stu and May and she'd gotten her mother a beautiful dress Mary knew she'd wear to the Christmas gathering at the Inn. And she knew her father would go crazy over the specimen of that rare flower he'd just been dying to get his hands on.

But, for the first time, Mary had trouble picking out a gift…

For Gray… of course.

Now, Mary had known Gray for quite a few years and the matter of choosing him a gift had never been such trouble before…

Usually she'd asked Claire to accompany her into the mine to get some ore for the blacksmith. Then, a very dirty Mary would go to the Supermarket and have Karen wrap the gift.

That was what Mary's gifts to Gray usually consisted of…

But now… Oh my, it was so hard for the librarian to pick out a gift this year.

No, and it wasn't because Gray had invited her to the Fireworks Festival that summer, no it most certainly not…

But, back to the matter of Gray's gift.

Now, Mary had been thorough as she scanned the catalogues from the big city stores. She'd checked them twice… but in all her searches she had found nothing to give to Gray. And ore was out of the question! How could she give such a common gift to such a good… friend?

Yes… friend… that was all he was.

But then, twelve days till Christmas, no less, a very special item had caught Mary's eye in one of the catalogues Elli forced the Doctor to keep in his office for the patients while they waited. When she saw it she knew that it was the perfect gift for Gray; somehow she just knew that he would love it… at least she hoped he did.

Well, Zack certainly had not been happy when Mary had ordered it. "So close to Christmas," he'd grumbled irritably as he jotted down the specifics, "Do you know how long it'll take to get here? How much trouble it is to put in an order so close to Christmas?"

Yes, Mary was full aware that Mineral Town was out in the middle of nowhere and that it would take a long time and a lot of work on Zack's part to get the item to Mineral Town by Christmas… but Mary was determined to get the gift.

"I can't guarantee it'll be here by Christmas," Zack had said, brow knotted with frustration, "It'll be a miracle if it even gets here before spring."

"Please, Zack… It's for someone… special. Could you please try and get it here?" Mary had said.

One look into those big dark eyes and Zack had submitted; they looked too much like Popuri's and Zack missed the pink haired girl now that she was married and was running around the world with Kai. And, well… Zack missed being the father figure susceptible to those puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Zack sighed, "Christmas Eve. That's the best I can do, Mary."

"Thank you so much!" the librarian had exclaimed ecstatically.

Well, the days had passed slowly and everyday Mary worried about the item. Would it get to Mineral on time like Zack said? Would it be a couple sizes too big? A couple of sizes too small? Would Gray like it at all?

Mary could hardly contain the jitters as Christmas crept closer. She'd almost fallen face first into the snow as the whole town gathered at Mother's Hill to pick a suitable pine tree to display in Rose Square. She'd almost dropped a ton of spices in the stuffing Ann was preparing for Christmas dinner. Had almost caused a domino affect with her library with her bookcases when Gray had walked in.

And then Christmas Eve came… and Mary hurried to the beach blanketed with white snow. When she entered Zack's house she was met by the disgruntled shipper himself, who all too happily gave Mary the package. Mary had been so happy that she had hugged both a proud Zack and a startled and rather annoyed Won.

In fact, Mary had been so happy that she had not noticed the heavy snow that was beginning to fall… but what she did notice was the unmistakable figure of Gray walking into the Snack Shop.

Now, that was odd… Kai wasn't here, Popuri wasn't here and since when did Gray have a key to the Snack Shack? Yes, Mary knew that curiosity killed the cat, but she also knew that Gray could not cook for the life of him and that it would be like unleashing Karen at a kitchen for an all you can eat buffet to release Gray into any kitchen… It would be very bad… for the kitchen.

So Mary followed Gray into the Snack Shack and watched from the doorway as he ducked behind the counter and began searching through its contents. Mary felt like a super spy, spying on Gray like this… but her super-cool image of herself was destroyed when she sneezed because of the dust that was floating around that had stacked up since Summer.

And she blew her cover…

Gray jumped up from the counter and laid eyes upon a flushed, runny-nosed Mary. "W-what!?" Gray exclaimed in shock, "What are you doing here, Mary!?"

The poor librarian could hardly speak; what with all the dust floating around triggering her allergies like crazy. "I… I… wanted… to… know… what you were…. doing… in here…"

The angry blacksmith relaxed, a bit of pity in his eyes as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a grimy handkerchief… which Mary had no choice but to take. She blew her nose into it, and Gray ruffled his ginger hair, a blush creeping on his cheeks as he watched her do so.

Yes, blowing snot out of your nose is pretty disgusting. Gray most definitely did not find this to be a turn on… But Mary did look cute, all, vulnerable because of the dust.

After a few more sneezes the poor librarian stopped when Gray took her by the arm. "Okay, Mary…" he said, "I should take you home… Your allergies are getting really… bad."

No objection from the librarian's part…

But just as they were about to leave…

A fierce howling came from outside. And Gray ran over to the window only to be met by a fierce snowstorm raging outside. So fierce, in fact, that there was no way that they could leave.

It took Mary and Gray a few minutes to realize this, and when they did… Mary sneezed yet again. "U-um…" Gray said over the librarian's loud sneezes, "It's too dangerous to get out of here… so… we're going to have to wait the storm out…"

Just her luck. The place was a dust sanctuary and she was stuck there for an indefinite period of time… with Gray… with Gray's present… on_ Christmas Eve!!!_

When the blacksmith saw that Mary couldn't stop sneezing, he unwrapped the handkerchief he wore around his neck and, blushing a cute shade of pink, wrapped the clean material around the librarian's face, mainly over her nose.

After a few more sneezes (at which Gray grimaced since she was sneezing into his favorite red hanky) she finally stopped. "Th-th-thank you. G-Gray…" Mary said, voice muffled through the cloth.

"You're welcome…" Gray replied.

…-…

After thirty minutes, Gray had successfully made them a cozy makeshift bed out of all the table cloths Kai kept in storage in the backroom of the shack… Well, at least one for Mary. She was a maiden after all; a respectable young lady. She couldn't sleep in the same bed as Gray, makeshift or not. He would sleep behind the counter, all the way on the others side of the restaurant.

It was late, Mary reflected as she sat herself down, hiding Gray's gift underneath all the table cloths so that he wouldn't see… Ah! The bed was cozy, and soft and nice! So delicate! Gray had gone through so much trouble to make her this and he was stuck behind the counter; cold and lonely.

Biting her lip, Mary spoke up. "G-Gray…?"

"Yes, Mary?" came the reply.

"I-I… have cocoa. W-would you like some?"

There was a short pause. "Um… okay."

Mary rolled her thermos towards where Gray was. When it disappeared behind the counter Mary waited anxiously for Gray to try it… Would he like it? Oh he probably wouldn't!

"This is… really good." Gray said, sounding satisfied and happy.

Mary almost jumped up for joy. "R-r-really!?"

"Y-yeah… It's better than the one Ann and Doug make at the Inn, at least…"

Mary couldn't believe that Gray had compared her cooking (cocoa making skills, at least) to Ann's and Doug's! They were professional cooks! She was just… well, Mary. Gray liked her cooking better than theirs! Well, at least her cocoa… but that… that was one of the best compliments Mary had ever gotten in her life.

The spectacled librarian blushed the deepest shade of crimson she ever had, beaming at the counter. "Th-thank you… Gray…" she said, hating herself when she heard her voice break a little and when the tears welled up in her eyes.

Gray said nothing. Mary already knew that he meant it, and that, well… emotions weren't his strong point.

Ecstatic, Mary nestled into the bed and touched the gift box as if for reassurance, a smile on her face.

Ten minutes later Gray's hesitant voice called through the darkness. "…Mary…?"

"Y-yes?"

Gray hesitated, Mary's breath was held as she waited. "C-can… you tell me a story? It's just that… on nights like these I always read something to… calm down when there's a storm outside…"

A story!?

Mary was astonished; so much in fact that she was shocked into silence. She waited too long in answering because she heard Gray's sigh. "S-sorry… that was stupid… I shouldn't have asked-,"

"N-not at all!" Mary exclaimed, sitting up in bed, "I'd be happy to, Gray."

There was an awkward silence. Mary hoped that Gray had not shied away or had thought her offer false. "O-okay…" came the almost whispered reply.

Mary tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "Okay…" she smiled, despite herself, "Once upon a time…"

In minutes, they were both asleep despite the sound of the chaos outside…

…-…

It was daylight that woke Mary up. The smell of the forge filled her nostrils, and when she opened her eyes she almost panicked. But then she remembered… and a blush crept to her cheek.

Gray's red hanky was still wrapped around her face, his smell was what she smelled… and Mary decided that she did like that smell…

"Good morning…" Gray said.

Mary jumped at his voice, only now noticing that he was standing in the doorway, a rare smile on his face. Her hair was a mess! How could she let Gray see her this way!? She was a mess! He would laugh at her, she knew he would-,

Wait! The door! It was open! The snowstorm was over!

"Oh my!" Mary exclaimed, getting up and primping at her hair, "Good morning Gray…"

"Actually," the blacksmith said with a grin, "It's Merry Christmas, Mary."

Oh my! It was Christmas!

Mary noticed the piles of wrapped gifts in front of Gray. As if reading her mind, the blacksmith answered her unasked question. "They were the reason I came in," Gray explained, "Kai and Popuri asked me to take these presents to Rick and Lilia since they couldn't be here… and, well… that's when you saw me."

Mary's mouth formed a small 'o'. Gray's grin grew wider. "I'm… going to take these to them now, okay?" Mary nodded dumbly, not sure what to say. Gray began picking up the gifts, and then Mary remembered.

"Oh! Gray! Wait!" she cried, rushing over back to the 'bed' and pulling out the package. The blacksmith paused in the doorway, surprise in his face as Mary marched over to him, looked down at the floor, and thrust out the package to him. "M-m-merry C-C-Christmas… Gray…" she said weakly.

Gray, surprise and a blush already on his face, set the gifts down and took Mary's. "Th-thank you…" he said, and proceeded to open the package… all the while Mary fidgeted uncomfortable, hoping he wouldn't hate it.

When Gray finally got the package open, his eyes found a blue hat with the letters 'UMA' emblazoned on it. He looked up at Mary, then back at the hat, unsure of what to say. "UMA is… the university mentioned in that… n-novel you l-loved… r-r-remember?"

Yes, Gray remembered.

"I… love it," he said, touching the hat ever so gently.

"You do!?" Mary squeaked.

"I do," Gray confirmed, "I-I… this is really… the… err… umm… most thoughtful gift I've ever received… thank you, Mary…"

Mary was overjoyed, especially when Gray put the hat on over his carrot hair. It suited him. "Merry Christmas, Gray…" Mary said, blushing at the sight of him.

"I… got you a gift… But… I don't have it with me-,"

"It's quite alright, Gray!" Mary interjected.

"Yeah," Gray said, walking over to Mary, "But… I don't like that gift for you that much anymore…"

"O-o-oh?" Mary stuttered as Gray stopped right in front of her; so close she could smell that scent of the forge she loved.

"Yes…" Gray said, looking happier than Mary had ever seen him, "I think this," his rough hand went to her chin. Mary shivered as he tilted it up, "Is a much better gift."

And then he leaned in, and just like that, gave the librarian the true love's first kiss that she had read so much about.

And that too, was the best gift anyone had ever given to her. Christmas or otherwise.

* * *

Yay! Grary fluff! My absolute favorite! Liked it? Please show you love by reviewing! Next chapter will be Kai/Popuri (Kaipuri). So, stay tuned! 


	2. Home for Christmas: Kaipuri

Hey! The second part of this fic is up! And let me say... HAPPY NEW YEAR! May this new year be better than the last and filled with many joys and blessings!

Enjoy this update!

* * *

_**Home for Christmas**_

_**Pairing: Kai/Popuri (Kaipuri) **_

_****_Popuri had never seen such a thing before…

So many people, walking the streets, all going to so many different stores to buy presents… It was amazing…

When Kai had taken her to the mall, as he called it, to choose presents for each other, Popuri's gaping and awe had made the seasoned traveler break out into fits of chuckling whenever Popuri would stare too long at a particularly revealing dress, or the price tag on a pair of earrings at an expensive jewelry store.

Yes, Popuri felt like Dorothy in Oz as she walked through the streets of the city, her husband as her guide…

But after a few days of being in the city, Popuri began to think back…

To her Christmases in Mineral Town…

Her mother would get in spirits and would somehow acquire the will to make Christmas dinner, the smile never leaving her face even as she and Rick would try to dissuade her from working too hard. Rick would bring home a tree with Karen's help and they would have to rearrange all the furniture to fit the tree in there. It was so chaotic, Christmastime… but why did Popuri love it so much, then?

Elli would make cookies for everyone, Ann would invite everyone into the Inn on Christmas day to exchange presents, Zack would always give Popuri a beautiful present her ordered from the city, a fatherly smile on his face. And Stu and May would play with her in the snow, and Mary would tell stories by a bonfire on the beach while the townspeople drank cocoa.

Back then, Popuri had always wished that Kai could join them during that joyful time. She thought that all it was missing was Kai; that if he were to come back then she would truly have the most wonderful time.

But she learned that she could only choose one; Kai or Mineral Town… Kai or her family and friends…

So Popuri chose love, and although she would always miss being Rick's little sister, or Lilia's little girl, or Stu and May's playmate in the snow, or being one of the townspeople of Mineral Town, she put those aside to be Kai's wife…

And she's never regretted it…

Until now.

The city that they were staying at wasn't home. Heck, it wasn't even snowing! How could it be Christmas without snow!? There weren't even any festivals! It seemed like everything about this city revolved around buying things and working… not friendship and love like it had been back home.

Over her time there, Popuri began to act more and more childish, even throwing a tantrum when Kai told her they couldn't go ice skating because, well… there was no ice to skate on. Poor Kai had stayed outside the bathroom as she wallowed in there, wondering what it is that he had done wrong.

Popuri did feel guilty for feeling that way. She was married; she should be devoted to her husband, not wishing that she was back home. The fact was that she had married a traveler. It was wrong to try and change his way of life just because she was part of it. Wasn't it…?

But she couldn't help the way she felt.

She would snap at Kai and throw fits and tantrums and make his life difficult as much as she could. Kai was a patient man; that was one of the things that Popuri loved about him. To wait so long to see her each year and not see any other girl… Popuri had always flushed deep scarlet when she thought of how muck Kai was devoted to her…

But even Kai's patience had limits…

It was on Christmas Eve.

Kai had made plans to go have dinner with his friends, but after Popuri locked herself in the bathroom again and had refused to come out, his plans for the evening were foiled.

Popuri had never had a fight with Kai. Yeah, she had fought _at _him but Kai had never fought back; he'd been calm and collected and had never raised his voice at her. But that day was different; Kai was fed up with Popuri, and well…

"I _did not_ marry a child!" Kai suddenly yelled from behind the bathroom door. She could imagine Kai making fists, running his hands through his jet black hair in frustration, "What the heck is your problem!? It's like you're _trying_ to make my life miserable!"

"Well then maybe you should divorce me!" Popuri screamed from where he was curled up on the bathroom floor.

"Maybe I should!" Kai screamed back even louder than she had.

"Fine!" Popuri shrieked.

"_Fine!_" Kai screamed back, and then he slammed the door to the hotel room.

A few seconds of an unnatural silence passed in the room, and Popuri stayed equally silent, not even breathing. Finally, after a full minute, she spoke. "Kai?" she whimpered.

The door creaked open again. "What?" Kai asked, voice angry.

"I thought you left…"

Kai snorted. "Where would I go, Po? To my other wife's house?" he asked sarcastically.

"I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Popuri asked cynically, pulling out a piece of toilet paper and dabbing at her puffy eyes.

Silence again. "No." Kai said simply.

"No what?" Popuri asked, holding her breath.

"I wouldn't like that…" Kai muttered, his voice barely audible because of the door that stood between them.

"You wouldn't?" Popuri asked, sounding very childish and vulnerable at the moment.

"Of course not, Po," Kai said, sounding a bit closer now, "I love you, why would I want another wife when I have the perfect one right here with me, locked in our hotel bathroom on Christmas Eve?"

Popuri got up, hand on the doorknob. "You mean it?" she sniffled.

"Of course."

The lock clicked and she opened the door slowly, revealing a very worried looking Kai. "Can I be you wife again…?" Popuri asked, her eyes avoiding Kai's and looking down at his shoes instead, "Can we not get a divorce?"

Kai brought her into his arms and she rested her head in the crook of his neck, taking in the familiar smell of sea salt and of the kitchen. "I wouldn't divorce you for all the money in the world…" he laughed a little, "And you are and always will be my wife… so I don't know why you're asking me if you can be my wife again."

They stayed like that for a little while, until Popuri sniffled a little into Kai's shirt and muttered, "I'm sleepy…"

Kai said nothing. He just picked Popuri up bridal style and carried her over to their bed. He set her down as if she were the most precious thing in the world. Popuri snuggled into the covers contentedly while Kai sighed and sat down.

"Why are you so sad all the time?" he asked.

"It's not you," Popuri said sleepily, "I just… miss home…"

Kai sucked in breath through his teeth, making a hissing sound. "It's nor\mal for you to miss your friends and family… especially during the holidays. I used to miss you so much when I during winter back then. I'm just really happy you're here with me."

Popuri smiled. "Me too… I just miss mama, and Ricky… and Karen… and Zack. I miss Ann, and Elli and Mary's stories and making snowmen with Stu and May and the way Doug makes hot chocolate. I miss the snow… and the festivals. I miss home."

Kai sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "I can't give you home… I told you that."

"I know. And I'm happy, Kai. I just, miss them."

And with that, she fell asleep, leaving a very sad Kai alone. That is, until, a light bulb flickered on in his head.

…-…

"Po, wake up!" Kai said happily, shaking his bride awake.

Popuri woke up slowly, but when she did she furrowed her brow. It wasn't morning yet… why was Kai waking her up in the middle of the night.

"What… happened…?" Popuri asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes drowsily.

"I have an… early Christmas present for you," Kai said, loving the way Popuri instantly got out of bed and regarded him with alert, sharp eyes.

"Really?" she asked in a high-pitched voice.

"Yup," Kai nodded, the big smile never leaving his face.

Popuri squealed like a little girl and Kai dutifully covered his ears until she finished. "It is a necklace? Or a bracelet? Ooh! Or a ring! Or that dress we saw in the mall that I loved so much!?"

"None of those things," Kai said shaking his head, that secretive, excited smile still not wavering at all, "It's a surprise… and, well… I can't give it to you here, so… get dressed."

Popuri obeyed and threw on some clothes that Kai had prepared for her, a bit suspicious when she saw that it was winter clothing. Why did they need winter clothing? It was eighty degrees out there!

Kai wouldn't answer any of her questions, and when she was finally dressed he lead her out of the hotel room and out onto the street, where a taxi was waiting for them. "Now, you have to close your eyes until I tell you, okay?"

Popuri nodded excitedly and let Kai cover her eyes with gloved hands as he helped her into the backseat of the taxi.

…-…

"Are we there yet?" Popuri asked for the millionth time.

"No," Kai replied, happy as ever.

Five minutes passed. "How about now?"

"Almost."

"Are we there _yet_?" she asked five minutes later, a bit annoyed by the darkness.

"Yes," Kai said cheerfully as the taxi came to a stop.

He helped a giddy Popuri out of the car, told the taxi driver something and took her by the hand, leading her up some stairs. "No peaking," he warned her.

"Or else what?" Popuri challenged him.

"I'll be very sad…" Kai said with a pout, that although Popuri couldn't see, she laughed at, imagining it in her mind.

"Okay… I wont look…" she told him in defeat.

"That's all I ask," Kai said with a smile.

A few blind steps later, Kai opened a door and Popuri cringed when she was hit by a wall of freezing air. "What happened!?" she demanded.

Kai just shushed her and kept walking, leading her down a hallway. "No peaking, remember…"

Popuri just grunted in response. Finally, when it had gotten even colder and Kai led her down a few steps and had whistled shrilly at someone, he leaned into her and whispered that she could open her eyes, his warm breath ticklish on her ear.

When she finally opened her eyes, she gasped…

It was an ice skating rink! And it was… snowing!? Snow was falling from the ceiling!

Popuri shrieked with glee as Kai smiled to himself in satisfaction and pulled out two pairs of ice skates, putting them down again when Popuri jumped on him, still shrieking. "Oh my Goddess! Kai! How did you do this!?"

"I have connections, Po," he said happily in a bragging manner.

"I love you! I love you! I love you!" she repeated over and over, nearly strangling her husband.

After she calmed down, Kai regarded her with another secretive smile and brandished two slips of paper. "What's that…?" she asked, narrowing her eyes in an effort to read the writing on it.

"These?" Kai asked, playing the fool, "Oh, they're just tickets," he shrugged dismissively, "No big deal."

"Tickets… to what?" Popuri was almost afraid to ask.

"To a ferry," Kai said, dragging out every syllable as he twirled the paper in his fingers, eyes focused on the wall.

"Where…?" Popuri asked, hope welling inside of her.

"Oh…" Kai said, scratching the hair behind his bandana, "Silly me. I forgot to tell you?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, sorry… They're to Mineral Town, naturally," he finally said, dark eyes looking at Popuri, eager to see how she would react.

If the prior reaction was big, this one was even bigger. She shrieked, screamed, hugged Kai, kissed him, shrieked some more, jumped up and down…

It took her even longer to calm down this time, but when she did, Kai gave her even bigger news. "We're going to get there early tomorrow morning so we won't miss out on anything," Popuri shrieked again, "Look Po," Kai said, drawing her close to him, "It was selfish of me to take you away during the best time of the year to be with family. I have no family, at least not the type you want to be with… and I should've known that it's better to spend it with your- well, _our_ family than just by ourselves in any random town… From now on, we'll be staying at Mineral Town summer and winter… if it's okay with you, you know…?"

Popuri couldn't help it. She started crying. "You're the best man ever…" she told him.

"I know," Kai said, acting smug, "Now.. we have an hour to enjoy the rink… so, shall we, miss?"

Popuri nodded. "Yes, Kai…" she said tearfully.

And they skated for an hour. Well, Popuri skated. Kai just fell on his butt several times. And after that, they boarded a ferry where they slept almost the whole night… And guess what?

They made it home by Christmas.

* * *

I LOVED this one. A LOT. Probably as much as the Grary one. I guess I now like Kaipuri a lot too!

Well, please review and I hope that you liked this one! The next pairing I'll do will be Cliann! So tune in next time!


End file.
